


Celebrating

by meredithxgreys



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithxgreys/pseuds/meredithxgreys
Summary: If Meredith had decided to go celebrate with DeLuca after he preformed his first solo surgery. Set after 15x10





	1. Chapter 1

I sit on a uncomfortable stool, anxiously tapping my fingers against the wood of the bar. _Tap, Tap, Tap._ I glance around the bar once more, trying to find her. Maybe she had a surgery that ran late. Maybe she just blew me off.

As I sip the beer I’ve been nursing for about 40 minutes, I realize it’s probably the latter. I pull my phone from deep within my pockets and find her name, checking to make sure I had the time right.

_Meet me at Joe’s tomorrow at 8 and we’ll celebrate._

I sigh. She definitely blew me off. I bring the glass to my lips again, taking in as much as I can. I set now almost empty glass down with a thud.

“Want me to get you another? It looks like you had a rough day or got ditched or something” The bartender smiles halfheartedly. 

“Yeah, something like that.” I swirl the yellow liquid on the bottom of the glass around a few times. “Go ahead and get me another.” 

“Coming right up.” I watch as she walks away, and gets me another beer.

She places the beer in front of me and smiles before heading to tend to another customer. I nod at her as she turns away.

I bring the second glass to my lips, taking a sip of the liquid that is really cold compared to the other glass I just had. I rub my head with my other head, wondering if I went wrong somewhere. I made sure she knew I had feelings, but maybe a I pushed her too hard. I remember watching her grieve when I first got here, having lost her husband not long before. I was involved with Maggie for awhile, and she told me a little about Meredith’s struggles with jumping back into dating. From what I can tell, she hasn’t been ready, for any of them. Maybe she’s still not ready, and just made herself seem like it for CeCe since CeCe never seemed to give up on her. She’s probably just not ready and this her way of letting me know.

I take another sip of the liquid, and wish I had gotten a different drink. I jump when a hand falls on my shoulder, practically making me spill my drink. I cough a few times, and try to catch my breath as the hand moves to my back.

“Are you okay? Do I need to hit your back so you stop coughing?” Her soft voice fills my ears.

I cough a few more times, and I take a few deep breaths in. “I’m good, you just scared me a little.”

“I can tell.” She giggles. “I didn’t know you were so jumpy.” 

I clear my throat as she takes a seat next to me, her hand still lingering on my bicep. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

The smile on her face fades. “Oh, I knew I was late but I didn’t think it was that late.” Her hand on my arm drops. “My phone died, and I left my watch at home this morning so I didn’t even think to look at the time. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re fine, I was just wasn’t expecting you to be so late.” 

“Is that why you have a second drink already?” She nods to the empty glass sitting next the one I was drinking moments ago.” 

“Actually I probably could have had another, I just nursed the first one a lot while I was waiting.” 

“Oh, makes sense.” 

I chuckle. “Anyways, we are here to celebrate so what do you want to drink?” 

She smiles. “Well, seeing as we are here to celebrate you...” She pauses, taking a chance to look me up and down. “I’m buying.”

“You sure?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Yes, DeLuca. You preformed your first solo surgery, and that only happens once.” 

“DeLuca?” I lean away from her in my seat. “Wow.”

“ _Andrew_ , it’s habit.”  

“It’s a habit you won’t have for very much longer.” I smirk.

She scoffs. “I’ll let you think that.” She turns to get the bartender’s attention. “Can we get three tequila shots each please?” 

“Coming right up.” The bartender glances between us before nodding at me.

“Tequila shots? I thought you were buying drinks not that nasty shit or I would have bought.” I scrunch up my nose at the thought of the shots.

“Tequila is my poison of choice and shots are the best way to celebrate.” She smiles slightly. “I was planning on buying actual drinks after the shots.”

“Okay, good. I know an even better way to celebrate.” My eyes glaze over her body quickly.  

Her eyes go wide and she covers her chest by crossing her arms. “I-“

The bartender places the six shots she ordered between us. “I’m not ready for these.” I quip.

“Hmm,” She reaches for the shots, sliding three closer to me and the others next to her. “Hope you are ready now.” 

I wrap my fingers around one of the glasses, bringing it a little closer. “I guess I am.”

“On the count of three, okay?” I nod and she grabs her shot glass. “One, two, three!” 

I bring the shot to my lips and swallow the liquid as fast as I can, but I the awful taste still lingers. I grab my beer and take a quick sip, washing down the awful taste. “Ugh these are disgusting.”

She raises an eyebrow. “You need a chaser?” 

I try to stifle my laugh. “No, I don’t.”

“Well, is time for the second shot.” She grabs the second shot glass, and takes it with a straight face. “Your turn.” She eyes the two filled shot glasses.

I take the glass, and swallow it faster than the first, but the taste still lingers. “Can we take a break from the shots?”

“After you finish the third one.” She take her third shot just as she took the first two, without a grimace on her face. She places the empty glass upside down next to the others. 

I stare at the glass for a moment, wondering if I should do the shot or not. I might as well, so I pick up the glass and take the shot quickly, but it doesn’t go down well. I cough a few times and grab for my beer, swishing it around in my mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. 

“Huh, you aren’t as tough as you seem.” 

I take another sip of my beer. “Tequila is literal poison.” 

“I love tequila. It helps you loosen up.” She licks the remnants of it off her lips. “Do you want another beer?” 

“I’m good for now. I might get another in a little.”

“Okay, well I’m getting two more tequila shots.” She leans onto the bar, trying to get the bartender’s attention.

I take the moment while she’s distracted to really drink her in. Her outfit is simple, but it makes her curves known, unlike the scrubs at work. The light blue jeans hug her curves right where they are supposed to. She wears a black tank top that shows some cleavage, with the sleeves on her light gray jacket pushed up her arms. Her hair is down and falls softly around her face. She looks relaxed as the bartender brings her two more shots. 

“So,” She turns toward me with her shots next to her. “Tell me about your surgery.”

“It was amazing.”

She takes one of the shots next to her. “You have to tell me more than that. What surgery did you do?”

“The lady came into the ER after having falling over because of stomach pains. She said it was just the flu. She also told us that she had taken some old antibiotics to try to get better.”

Meredith sucks in a breath of air. “Ooh not a good idea.” 

“The first thing that I saw when the CT showed up was that her transverse colon was huge. Basically the antibiotics she took wiped out all the good bacteria in her intestine. Hunt said we had to get her to the OR as soon as possible or her bowl would perf.” 

“Wait,” She puts her hand up. “I thought you flew solo.” 

“I did. Just wait.” She lets out a huff of air, and grabs her other shot. “Right as we’re about to put her under, she started screaming and gripping her abdomen, because her bowl ruptured. Hunt told the anesthesiologist to push the medicine, and he accidentally put it in Hunt’s iv.”

“Oh shit. Why did Hunt have an IV in the first place?” 

“I think he has the flu.” I take a quick sip of my beer. “So obviously he was down, and he told me to page the Chief and get started on the surgery, so that’s what I did.” 

“So it wasn’t supposed to be a solo?” She asks. “That’s still pretty cool.” 

“Yeah. As I started the surgery, I had to walk Glasses through how to intubate, so he could intubate Hunt.”

“Oh, glasses didn’t kill Hunt, right?” She laughs.

“Nah, he got it.” 

“Good. Hang on one second.” She turns to the bartender right there and orders something. “I’m good, continue.”

“I isolated the area of perforation , and washed it out. I performed a subtotal colectomy with an ileostomy. By time Karev got there, I had no idea what to next. He told me that there was nothing left, and to close.” 

Right as I finished the bartender brought me another beer, her some drink, and her another tequila shot. “Great job, Andrew. How do you feel knowing you saved a life all by yourself?”

“Amazing, actually. I hadn’t expected it to feel this great.” She takes her shot, and I take another sip of my beer. 

“It really is a great feeling.” She picks up her glass brings into the middle of us. “Saluti?” 

I can’t help but smile at her using Italian. “Cheers.” 

...

At this point, I lost track of how many tequila shots she had. I do know she had two of those drinks she ordered, but drunk Meredith was something I wasn’t expecting. She’s way more relaxed and laughs more, and I can’t help but enjoy it. I stopped drinking after the third beer she got me because I figured one of us she stay somewhat sober.

“I’m still mad that Bailey, Doctor Bailey, not my son of course, she stole Jo Wilson from me.” She points to herself. “She stole her from me.”

“Isn’t it Jo Karev now?”  

“Yes, Jo is now Karev. What did I call her?” She asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Wilson.” 

“Oh.” She sips her drink. “Project mini livers has stopped since Bailey stole Karev. I was beginning to think I could get another Harper Avery, but Bailey stole Karev.”

I snort a little in attempt not to laugh. 

She furrows her eyebrows. “What’s so funny?”

“Uh, nothing important.” I still try to hold back my laughter. 

She turns to take another sip of her drink, and turns back with a smile etched across her face. “We need to do a toast.” 

“A toast for what?” I ask, tipping my head to the side.

Her face moves to a frown. “Cece.”

“Oh.” Is all I can muster. I know CeCe’s death hadn’t been easy on Meredith, so I decide just to go along with it. “Do you want to make the toast?”

She nods. “Cece really was such an amazing person, one of the most likable patients I’ve had in a long time. She really helped me to see that I can let someone else into my life,” I can’t help but hope that person she’s talking about could be me. “and for that, I’m thankful for her.”

She holds her glass towards me, I clank mine against hers before taking a sip, and Meredith tilts the glass up, finishing the drink. She drops the glass down on the wood with a thud. 

I search her eyes, but I cannot read them. “Do you want anything-“

Her hand pulls my face into hers, her soft lips crashing into mine. I’m too shocked to react for a moment, but she’s eager against my lips. I can faintly taste tequila and sweet drink she just had. My hand finds her hip, squeezing slightly just as she runs her hot tongue across my bottom lip, automatically making me open my mouth wider. She deepens the kiss almost instantly, and I can feel my body awakening with arousal. It is now that I notice that her other hand has fallen on my upper thigh, her fingers pressed down slightly right over my middle. My senses are on over drive now as her hair tickles my neck and her sweet smell invades my senses. Her tongue dives deep within my mouth and my breaths increase. The taste of alcohol is strong, so with better judgement I pull away from the kiss.

“Wha-“ 

“Meredith, we can’t.” I cut her off, and she sinks back into the barstool she was sitting in moments ago.

“Sorry.” She pulls her hands into her lap and stares at them.  

“It’s fine, I just don’t think you’ll remember this in the morning.” I smirk. 

She glances up at me, mouth open. Her cheeks are red and her lips are still swollen. In this moment I wish I could kiss her again, but not when she’s like this. 

She giggles. “Did I really just kiss the hell out of you?”  

“I guess you could say that.” I smile.

“You just look,” She pauses, and pushes some hair out of her face. “You just look, I don’t know, but you just look like it.”

I raise an eyebrow at her and try my hardest not laugh. “I just look like it?”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t really know.” She shakes her head.

“Hmm.” I flick my wrist up to check the time, and see it’s getting late. “It’s getting kinda late.”

“Yeah.” 

“I’m going to drive you home ‘cause there is no way you are driving right now.” There’s no way I could let her drive like this, and I’d prefer to drive her to make sure she gets inside and everything safely.

She seems to object. She stands, as to prove a point but almost falls, and I wrap an arm around her waist to help her.  

“See?” 

“Fine.” She hiccups, as we make our way out of the bar.

I drive her car so she’ll have it in the morning since I don’t what time her shift starts tomorrow or if she even has one. I help her inside and up the stairs.

Once we get to her bedroom, I’m unsure as how to help her. I managed to keep her quiet this far as the house seems to be asleep. “Meredith, do you think you can get changed and get some sleep?” I whisper. 

“Yeah probably.” Just as she says that, she sheds her jacket and reaches for the bottom of her tank top. 

I quickly turn around and face her door. “Uh, just tell me when you are fully dressed.” 

After a moment or two, Meredith says she’s done. I turn around to find her in a t-shirt and what looks like no shorts. I gulp, and try to ignore all the dirty thought going through my head. “Okay, get in bed and let me get you some water.” 

I jog down her stairs. I grab a water bottle from the fridge and tuck it under my arm. I open several cabinets before finding her Advil, then I run back up the stairs to find Meredith softly snoring in her bed.

I can’t help but smile at the sight of her. Hopefully one day I’ll be able to lay next to her and pull her into my arms. I can only hope.

I leave the water bottle and Advil on her nightstand, and quickly spot her phone were she probably left it and I plug it in. There’s a notebook and pen there too, so I write a small note for her just in case she doesn’t remember in the morning. 

I gently pull the comforter from the foot of the bed and pull it over her sleeping form, trying not to wake her. She stirs and I freeze, waiting to see if her eyes will open but instead she lets out another snore. I turn to leave, but I can’t help but lean down and kiss her forehead before I leave. 


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

My head is pounding, and that’s the only thing I’m sure off. I reach over to silence my screaming phone, knocking some things to the floor in the process.

I don’t want to even open my eyes to see what I knocked over. The sunlight will definitely make the pounding in my head worse.

I vaguely remember why. I remember going to drinks with DeLuca, but I rack my brain for any memory of last night, and I come up blank. It’s pretty obvious to me that I had too much to drink. I don’t even remember coming home at all. I probably took a cab, which means my car is still at the bar.

I groan. I’ll have to leave early to get it. I rub the sleepy from my eyes before opening them slightly, instantly making the pounding headache worse.

I cup my hands over my face, protecting my eyes from sun as I lean over the edge of the bed. There’s a water bottle, a bottle of Advil, and piece of paper folded in half. I must have grabbed the water and Advil when I got in last night knowing it probably wasn’t going to be an easy morning. The paper is probably one of the kids’ gift to me of a cute little drawing.

I twist the cap of the Advil till it pops open, and I pour two pills into my hand. I toss them into the back of my mouth and twist the cap of the water bottle open, taking in a big gulp and swallowing.

The cool water feels good, but it doesn’t quite quench my thirst. I take a few more sips before putting the bottle back on nightstand. 

I grab the note and quickly unfold it to reveal handwriting that is not any of my children's. It’s messy, but more like a doctor’s chicken scratch.

_Meredith,_

_I found some Advil in your cabinets and grabbed a water bottle for you, as I figured you will probably need it in the morning. I don’t know how much you will remember, but I drove your car home and your keys are on the kitchen counter. Hope you are feeling okay!_

_\- Andrew_

I smile to myself as I read the note. He’s so sweet, and he definitely didn’t deserve to deal with a drunk Meredith, she can be a handful. I can’t imagine what I did last night. I probably embarrassed the hell out of myself, that’s for sure.

I’m thankful for him bringing my car home so I don’t have to go get it. I’ll definitely have to remember to thank him later, and hopefully find out exactly what happened.

I sigh and push the covers off of myself and push myself to my feet. I glance down and take in the fact that I’m just wearing a t-shirt and panties. I swallow roughly, begging my brain for any memory of last night. I never wear just panties because I get cold easily and my kids like to randomly crawl into bed with me. He wouldn’t have just slept with me and left right? I take a few steps toward the bathroom, not feeling sore or anything. The bed doesn’t look a mess either. I doubt we did anything but I still cannot remember. I’ll definitely have to talk to him as soon as I get there.

I hop in the shower quickly. Afterwards I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt, not really feeling like dressing up nicely today. I’ll just change into scrub when I get there anyways.

I jog down the stairs to find all the kids in the kitchen with Maggie. “Hey Mags, good morning little ones.”

She pours Bailey’s cereal before glancing up at me. “Wow Mer, you look a little rough.”

“Yeah. Can you take the kids?” I spot my keys, and I move to grab them.

“I figured I would after your night out last night.” She pauses as I work my way to each of the kids, giving them each a hug and a kiss. “You didn’t tell me where you were going.”

I shrug. “I just needed a night to myself, so I went and got drinks.”

“To yourself huh?”

I pour some coffee into my travel mug and smile. “Yep.”

She moves to the counter next to me. “Meredith, you can tell me if you went on a date. I want to support you.” She whispers, glancing at the kids.

“Maggie, it wasn’t a date.” I say as firmly as I can. I don’t know what it was since I can’t even remember it. Hopefully he doesn’t think it was a date.

“Ohhh it was awful.” She puts a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry Mer, the next one will be better.”

I fake a smile. “Thanks Maggie.”

“Anytime.”

“Bye kids, see you later! Love you guys!” I blow them kisses as I step out the door.

I bring a hand to my mouth and stifle a laugh. It’s better for Maggie to think it was a horrible date so she won’t question me anymore about it. I still need to find out exactly what happened, but at least she won’t be pressuring me about it.

I click the button to unlock my car and pull the door open. I’m attacked by smell of him lingering in my car. The mix of his aftershave and cologne blend well together. I enjoy the smell for another moment before I turn the key in the ignition.

I notice that I can no longer reach the pedals, and I adjust the seat quickly from where Andrew had it last night.

The drive to work is thankfully short as I’m already running late today. I head straight for the attending lounge to grab some scrubs.

I grab some, not even looking at the size. When I pull it over my head it’s obvious that it’s probably at least three sizes too big.

I cross the room to grab a smaller size. The door flies open and I cover my chest with my arms while turning around.

“Oh, Mered-Doctor Grey, I’m sorry.” His eyes fall to his feet.

I grab the scrub top and pull it over my head quickly. “You are fine DeLuca.”

“Okay.” His eyes stay on the floor.

“You can look now.” I’m met with his eyes and a soft smile. “Did you need something?”

“Uh, yeah. I wanted to let you know that I’m on Doctor Shepherd’s service today.”

I scoff. “But you are supposed to be on my service.” I say with a hint of jealousy, and I have no idea why I feel jealous that he’s on Amelia’s service. He’s still a resident who hasn’t specialized, so he’s bound to switch services anyways. I just don’t know why the jealously is there. It just makes my head hurt worse.

He shoves his hands in the pockets of his lab-coat and rocks on his heels. “She requested me for today.”

“Well can I request you back?” I raise an eyebrow.

He smirks and takes a step into my space, cocking his head to the side. “You can request me _anytime_ , Doctor Grey.”

My mouth drops open for a second but I snap it shut. For some reason, I can’t find the power in me to step away. “DeLuca.”

There’s a shift in his face. He looks more serious now, professional. “You’ll have to talk to Doctor Shepherd I guess.”

“Yeah, I will.” My eyes fall to the floor, and I scratch my wrist. “DeLuca?”

“Yes, Doctor Grey?” I shiver at the way he says my professional name. I rub my arms to play it off as I’m cold and hopes he didn’t notice.

“Can we talk about what happened last night?” My eyes stay glued to the floor.

“Yeah of course. I don’t-“ His pager shrieks and my eyes meet his. He breaks it to check his pager. “Sorry, 911. We talk about this later.” He nods and jogs toward the door.

“Yeah, later.” I say softly, even though I know he won’t hear me. I watch as he runs out the door, and I’m more confused than ever as to what happened last night. I also want to understand why a feeling of excitement washed over me when he just stepped in my vicinity. I rub my temple and try to remember something, anything from last night. Still, I come up blank.

 

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this; my life has been so hectic lately! It’s shorter than I usually like to write but I wanted to update and this felt like a good stopping point. Also, thank you guys for all the support on the last chapter :)

Bare with me as I’m new to Ao3 and still learning how it works, but I plan on updating soon if life doesn’t get in the way!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So the ideas just hit me all at once for this chapter, so sorry in advance if it's a mess!

* * *

I watch as his figures disappears out the door. I sigh, wishing I could talk to him now, but it will have to wait.

I pull my lab coat on, shoving my pens and hospital ID into the pockets. My pager shrieks, and I pull it from my waist to reveal a 911 to the pit.

Great. I’m never going to get a chance to talk to Andrew. I just want to know what happened, other than the fact I got embarrassingly drunk and he drove my car home. Which was really sweet, and I will definitely make sure to thank him several times for that. He really didn’t have to do that, but it’s nice to know that he was thinking about me.

I shove my phone into pockets and jog to the nearest elevator, taking the same path that Andrew probably had a few minutes earlier.

I push the elevator buttons multiple times, willing it to come faster. The faster it comes, the faster I can do my consult, which means hopefully I’ll get to talk to Andrew sooner.

“You know that won’t make the elevator come any faster.” A voice appears next to me.

My eyes find that the voice belongs to Link. “Well, I can hope.”

He shifts his weight from his toes to his heals, as if he’s thinking about something. “So,” He starts, and the doors open.

I rush in, hoping he won’t come in too. I can only deal with one guy at a time, and right now that guy is Andrew.

“I’m going to the ER.” He says as he strolls in.

“Okay.” I push the button. I can’t help but hope we aren’t on the same case. The elevator doors shut, forcing us together.

“So, how about we grab some dinner together?” He grins.

He’s a really sweet guy, and I’ve got no place to run. “Sure. I’ll have to see when I’m free and can get a sitter for the kids.” I doubt it will go anywhere so one date with free food wouldn’t hurt.

“If you can’t get a sitter, I’m willing to come to your house and cook for you.” He shoves his hands deep within the pockets of his lab coat.

“You cook?” I ask.

“Well,” He shrugs. “I may not be the best but I’m definitely willing to, for you.”

I feel my cheeks heat, and I know it obvious that I’m blushing. “Wow, um, that’s so sweet.”

“Sweet and caring is what I do best.” He winks and strolls out of the elevator doors as soon as they open.

I stand there for a moment, just thinking about what he said. A home cooked meal sounds amazing, especially since they don’t happen too often at the Grey house. The kids also would really enjoy some actual food instead of the usual heated up meals and sandwiches. Plus, they really liked Link. I definitely think I’ll take him up on his offer. Maybe it won’t be a one-time thing.

I shake those thoughts away as I head to the trauma room, pulling my focus back to work. I take a deep breath before opening the door.

Monitors are beeping like crazy, and there are a few other doctors in here already. I pull on a trauma gown and gloves as Amelia fills me in.

“Jane Doe, MVC, mid-thirties, obvious arm and leg fractures, and I will need a CT to rule out any bleeding in the brain. I had DeLuca do the initial abdominal exam already while we waited for you.”

Andrew turns from where he’s at in the corner of the room. His eyes search the room and stops when he finds mine. I move to the patient, focusing on her instead of the pull I feel towards him. “DeLuca, what did you see?”

“Abdomen was tender, and the ultrasound revealed free fluid in the belly.” His voice is soft but assertive, and I really have trouble ignoring that pull when his voice is as soft as butter.

“Okay, she’ll definitely need an abdominal CT too.” I palpitate the abdomen, feeling the tenderness. “She’s more than likely gonna need and x-lap.”

“We are going to have to operate at the same time then. I’ll need a CT to confirm, but it’s looking like a brain bleed.” Amelia nods.

“I can take him for CT, and I’ll page you when she’s ready.”

Amelia nods as she snaps off her gloves. “Also page Doctor Lincoln, he was in here a few minutes ago to take a look at the x-rays and he said he set them in surgery before he ran off to the another person from the accident.”

“Okay.” I start adjusting everything, getting her ready for transport.

“Can I go with Doctor Grey for the CT?” DeLuca asks Amelia, who is tapping on the tablet.

“Uhh, I don’t see why not.” She shrugs.

“Okay, thank you.” He says before flashing me a smile.

“Alright DeLuca, let’s go.” I say, trying to keep the professionalism.

We push the gurney toward the elevator, and the two of us are silent. The steady beeping of the heart monitor is the only sound as the doors close.

“Do you want to talk about it now that we have a free couple minutes before we go into this surgery?”

He stands on the same side of the gurney as me, just a few steps behind me. I don’t want to turn around to face him. “We have a patient.”

“Meredith.” He sighs.

“DeLuca, we don’t have time to talk about it right now.”  I stare at the elevator numbers, indicating what floor we are on. Once again, I’m willing the stupid elevator to go faster.

“Okay.” I can feel him step closer. His voice drops to barely a whisper. “We are spending all day together, and you don’t want to talk about it?”

I whip around to find his face inches from mine. I suck in a breath. He just smiles in return. His eye glaze over me right as the doors open. I turn quickly and starting pulling on the gurney, trying to keep my composure.

“Can you take her to CT? I need to grab a snack or something before surgery.” I ask as we wheel her. I just need a break from him and the pull towards him.

“ _Anything_ you want, Doctor Grey.” He smirks.

My eyes widen and swallow heavily. I don’t know what to say back to that so I just leave him there and head for the attending’s lounge. I wait there till I get paged for surgery.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before my pager was going off like crazy, saying our Jane Doe needed surgery. In that time, I had braided my hair and pulled on my scrub cap. Now I was scrubbing my arms as I watched many people scramble around her to prep her.

“Doctor Grey.” DeLuca nods as he joins me.

“Doctor DeLuca.” I say cordially.

In my peripheral vision I can see him watching me. I try my best to ignore the feeling I get when he stares at me.

I shake off my hands and hold them up as I walk into the OR. DeLuca follows closely behind me. Nurses help us both into gowns and gloves.

I take my spot in the side of the patient, and DeLuca takes the spot directly across from me.

“Aren’t you on Doctor Shepherd’s service today?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I was going to help you till Dr. Shepherd gets here.”

“Well, lucky for you DeLuca, I’m here.” Amelia smiles as the nurses help her.

“Oh.” He musters.

“Scalpel.” I reach out my hand to Bohkee, who places a scalpel in my hand.

I cut the flesh quickly, knowing I need to take care of the bleeding as soon as possible.

Amelia and Andrew take their spots by her head and begin their surgery up there.

About an hour passes in silence, until our Jane Doe starts crashing. The monitors are beeping like crazy, and the silence of the OR is long forgotten.

“I’ll start CPR!” I shout, moving towards her chest, and pushing down hard repeatedly.

“Push one of epi!” Amelia adds, trying to control her situation up at the patient’s head.

I furiously push down on the woman’s chest, my arms tiring quickly. DeLuca grabs the crash cart and charges the paddles.

“Clear!” He yells, and places the paddles on her chest.

Her whole body jumps, but there is no return of a rhythm.

I return to pushing on her chest. DeLuca watches me as I continue pump her chest as hard as I can.

This goes on for several more minutes. “Doctor Grey, let me take over for you.”

“I’ve,” I let out a heavy breath as I continue. “Got it DeLuca.”

He completely ignores me and comes to the side of the table and pushes me out of the way.

I scoff. Amelia charges the paddles again, and shocks her again. The monitor starts beeping regularly, and I let out a sigh of relief.

“We barely got her back.” Amelia nods in agreement, and I try to catch my breath. “Let’s page Pierce and get her cardio status checked out, as well as Lincoln so he can start to fix these broken bones.”

“Alright Doctor Grey.” One of the nurse’s grabs the phone and begins to page them.

I step back up to the table, returning to what I was doing before she coded. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Amelia and Andrew do the same.

“So, Meredith.” Amelia starts.

I don’t even bother looking up at her, knowing she’s probably going to say something that I either won’t care about or piss me off. “Yes?”

“Maggie told me you went on a date last night.”

I glance up sharply. I can tell Amelia is smirking under her mask, and Andrew has his head ever so slightly tilted to the side. His eyes are sparkling.

I feel bad for what comes out of my mouth. “No, I didn’t.” Until I talk to Andrew, I actually won’t know what it was or even what happened for that matter. It was supposed to be just us celebrating his solo surgery.

“Maggie said you would say that.” She turns to Andrew and whispers. “Apparently it was really, really awful.”

My breath hitches in my throat, and I watch as the sparkle leaves his eyes. He glances between Amelia and I. “Was it really that bad, Dr. Grey?” He says in a flat, unreadable tone.

I have no idea what to say back, but Amelia beats me to the punch anyways. “According to Maggie, it was so bad she wouldn’t say anything about what happened, or who it was with.”

“Amelia, please.” I beg. She needs to stop talking right this second before Andrew gets the wrong idea. I don’t want to say anything else because Andrew and I are just friends right now, who have almost kissed in an elevator. That’s it. I don’t what the gossip mill making it seem like we are more than that if we aren’t.

“Meredith, you can talk to me about your awful dates.” She switches tools she is using. “I am your sister, and that’s what sisters do.”

I chose to ignore her. I just need to finish this surgery and get Andrew alone so we can talk. The OR is silent, and I can feel many different pairs of eyes on me. The only pair of eyes I care about are Andrew’s now dull eyes.

I hear the doors to scrub room open and someone walks in. “Wow, it’s dead silent in here. What did I miss?”

I mentally cringe at the voice. Of course now would be the time for Link to join us.

“We were just talking about Meredith’s awful date last night.” Amelia chimes in, and I just glare at her.

“Awful date huh?” Link moves to across the table from me. “See, this is why you should go out with me. A date with me will never be awful.”

“Plot twist!” Amelia laughs.

I peer over at Andrew who has his brows furrowed and is glancing between Link and I. Every time I catch his eyes he looks away and I can’t help but want to explain to him that I don’t remember the night before, and that Link and I aren’t anything.

“So, Dr. Grey, how about I make dinner for you and your kids tonight like we talked about?” Link adds.

I can hear Andrew sigh, and I know I’ve unintentionally hurt him. I hope he’ll understand as soon as we get the chance to talk.

“I don’t know if I’m up for company, Link.” I shake my head.

“He must have done a number on you, huh?” Amelia asks.

Yet does she know they guy in question is right next to her, and I could never imagine a date with him being awful. He has done a number on me, just not in the way she’s thinking.

“Okay well, I’m going to check out her fractures now.” Link announces, and the room is once again silent except the shuffling of instruments.

I hear the scrub room doors open again, and this time it’s Maggie. “Woah, the tension is so thick in here you could cut it with a scalpel. What going on?”

“Can we not, please?” I say in small voice.

“No, someone tell me what going on.”

I glance around at Amelia and Link, and just hope they won’t bring it up. I just want to drop it.

The person I’d least expect to say anything decides to speak up. “They were just talking about Doctor Grey’s awful date last night.” Andrew says thickly.

I’m almost ready to cry. I’ve definitely hurt him, and the way he spoke up stung me. He wanted to make sure I knew that I had hurt him.

“Oh. Meredith, are you okay? You look really upset. I’m sure Amelia didn’t mean to upset you.” Maggie says, stepping closer to the table.

“I’m fine.” I clap a bleeding artery, and grab a stitch from Bohkee.

“There was an interesting twist though!” Amelia practically squeals.

“What was?” Maggie asks, now interested.

I watch and Amelia looks between Link and I and raises her eyebrows. “He asked her out!” She says quietly but enthusiastically.

“Mer, that’s great!” Maggie smiles.

I sigh. “I never gave him an answer because I don’t know if I want to right now. Okay? Can we _please_ stop talking about my dating life?”

The OR returns to silence, which I usually enjoy but not this. I finish and ask them to page a resident to close, and I sulk into the scrub room.

I yank off my mask and shove it in the trash. I lean against the scrub sink, and try to think about how I am going to fix this.

Someone clears their throat next to me, and I spring away from them. I’m met with Andrew’s sad, dull eyes.

“Andrew, please let me explain.” I plead.

“Explain what? The fact that last night was so awful, Doctor Grey.” He says firmly, and the use of my professional name strings.

“Andrew-“ He cuts me off before I get a word in.

“I really thought you enjoyed it, I mean, you even kissed me, Meredith!”

“I- what?”

“You practically straddled my lap! But I guess that awful to you, even though you are the one who initiated it.” He throws his hands in the air.

“Andrew, please, I don’t understand.” I say softly as I rub my forehead.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Doctor Grey.”

* * *

A/N: Well, that was an awkward OR! And who knows what will happen next, hopefully they will finally get the chance to talk :)

I have some ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be too long before I post again. I will tell you it's going to be from Andrews point of view ;)

 


End file.
